


What Are You Doing!?

by GlowInside



Series: Academy of Gifts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Endosoma, F/M, G/T, One Shot, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowInside/pseuds/GlowInside
Summary: During their stay at the Academy, sometimes they are put into trials to test their skills. When Méi gets injured... trouble ensues, or so she thinks.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Méi and Zhēn (OCs)
Series: Academy of Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742668
Kudos: 8
Collections: Academy of Gifts





	What Are You Doing!?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt piece I did on tumblr! It was a quick one shot type prompt and I decided to clean it up and post it here. Small warning it contains vore that starts off non-consensual.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR SLIGHT GORE IMAGERY AND SOFT SAFE VORE, DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VORE THANKS!

She thought she knew him. Or at least most of him by now.

Growing up with a daemon was odd on most levels. Most people who were contacted by the school didn’t have a soul bond or a daemon but did have some sort of power. This could be anything from the ability to control water or produce flames to transforming parts of their bodies. Some, very few, came in having a pact with a daemon or creature that the host of the soul bond could command and control, to some extent.

She just so happened to have both.

The school existed to help train these gifts. One of the first instances in which they were all trained to partake in a trial was the first instance she learned how far Zhēn would go for protection. A section of Méi’s class was tasked to survive the night in a booby-trapped and dangerous area of woodland that the academy had set out for them.

Despite the use of her powers to form bone armor and use it to her advantage, Méi had been injured through it and now her leg was near useless. Broken. Zhēn had shifted into his larger and more demonic form, towering over her for protection with a deep snarl. He wasn’t ab le to talk with the way he was now.

He stood over her and she tried to shoo him away. “I guess we failed. We should just sit it out here… wait until morning.” The defeat was evident in her voice as he stared down at her.

Zhēn continued his stare, and she could swear he almost looked begging. She once again tried to shoo him away, try to get him to look for help or to transform back into something he could more easily manage. 

“Hah… why are you smiling at me like that? H-Hey, what are you doing?!” The demon looked as though he had some sort of grin on his bone-y face when he shifted his large head down to meet her. He nudged the lower part of his jaw under her, using his forked tongue to pull her in headfirst so as not to jostle her leg too much.

She nearly screamed bloody murder.

“No, no, WAIT!!!” The demon ignored his soul bond as she screamed and cried, begging him to let her out. If he had been in human form and able to form words correctly, he would have told her it was safe. That she’d be okay. It was past the point of no return now, though. No explaining would fix things. Zhēn tilted his head back with his master, family, and soul bond in his mouth. She was so small it was almost a bother for him to swallow.

And that was where she was, scared and hopeless on her way down his throat with the thoughts of having been betrayed. That she was going to die at the hands of her soul bond.

There was near no noise as she entered his stomach, the demon having no need for breath or heartbeat due to what he was; a summoned creature that could shift and rearrange his mass with energy from his soul bond and pact. It was something she nearly forgot, cradled into a huge stomach that was almost completely dark. It was a deep grey in color and black from near no light besides a very soft bioluminescence. Runes left off a soft, shallow glow where she rested and there was no damage, stomach acid, or movement like she had expected. Méi slowly tried to dry her tears, face puffy and red from crying. She managed to get the courage and energy to shift her weight and fix the position of her leg.

Realizing how quiet it was except for the heavy footsteps outside as Zhēn made his way to a safer part of the forest, she calmed herself. This was the first time anything like this had happened. It dawned on her that this wasn’t him attempting to harm or kill her, he did it to protect her from outside danger. He could make his body do what he needed and wanted, and it amazed her. There was so much to him.

She was exhausted from the adrenaline running through her body to cope with her injuries. The slow and heavy steps from Zhēn lulled her into a sense of safety and calmness. Before she knew it, she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
